The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter
by EolClowRidlley
Summary: Somebody dream is another one nightmare. The perfect stage for a fan dream. But soon she will realize that she is not the one dreaming and that can be dangerous. AU OC Time travel/Gray Harry. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter**

 _Author Notes:_

 _It's been years since I started this adventure I'm ashamed to admit that all the time its been complete but I have been really occupied (also lazy) to turn the notebook to digital._

 _I have a big crisis going on, in one hand I want to pull out my story, I feel it needs a lot of revamp, but I´m old enough to know my weakness and I'm afraid that if I do that it will never be completed and that failure will hunt me. (Yes there still resides some drama in me)_

 _So this is my solution, translation, I have to admit that I really prefer reading and speaking than writing so I beg for patience, if I keep a good updating progress I will search for a beta and if somebody is interested, well give me a message._

 _That's enough of me to off the Story._

 _ **This story is set in the 4th book goblet of Fire**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Characters: Canon except Claire (not a Mary Sue, probably most like a self-insert except I'm not her)**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Somebody dream is another one nightmare. The perfect stage for a fan dream. But soon she will realize that she is not the one dreaming and that can be dangerous. AU OC Time travel/Gray Harry no pairings** _ **  
**_

* * *

 **The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter**

 **Where I am?**

I open my eyes, I was in a long stone aisle with un-light torches framing its walls, and some doors in each side. I got chills I realized it was cold.

I was just processing this findings when somebody grabbed my hand and began pulling me.

-Run! Do you want to be on time or not?-

-But… What?- I didn´t understand a thing but the girl keep dragging me until we arrived to a double door. What the…? she walked to the front row and sat in one of the desks, so I went to sit next to her, there really wasn't many options passing through my brain at this moment.

The room went quiet, I haven't realized there were more people inside until all went still. A tall woman with long curly blond hair and I think a renaissance dress walked to the front, she looked stern and I refrained to give away my doubts without accessing her first.

-Don't look so worried I will help you if you don't have the homework, it´s really unfair we shouldn't have this class until third grade but you know because you know who, here we are…- the girl that drag me to this problem whispered in my ear.

-I know what? Homework? What? - I said strongly to the girl, she was playing with me speaking in riddles.

-Miss White please be quiet and I hope you are not slaking this early in the year, what would your sponsor say? - She say sternly. But my brain was in other things Miss White? My family name is Blanco so maybe if you squinted a lot she may be referring to me but why the change? And again what homework? I kept my mouth shut by mere self-preservation spirit.

-So class, who was Shakespeare? - Spoke again the probably teacher. But this time addressing to all the present in the room. But every one remain silent, the girl next to me whispered again –a bugle.- But before I have the chance to tell her that bugle wasn't a word, the teacher because nobody else have the ability to hear long distance whispers turn her eyes to us, yet again. I knew I should stay with my mouth shut the trouble wasn't with me, but even if the now fidgeting girl was the cause of my presence in this torture room I didn't have the heart to leave her die alone, curse my softy heart.

-He was an English Writer, he wrote many plays one of his most famous is the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. I say with timid voice in part of true fright and the other part because you don't want to attract the attention of a predator alias teacher, is the same believe me I'm in Law school.

The teacher lift an eyebrow and say –I was under the impression that you didn't do your homework? Miss White is right 5 points to your house.- And then she turn around and begun speaking but my mind was else were. 5 Points to my house, coupons maybe? I turn to look to the others occupants in the room my surprise was big when I saw them clearly, there were kids, really young kids of 12 or 13 years tops wearing grey sweaters. I looked to my side and realized that the girl next to me was also a kid with long black hair wearing a typical school skirt. I stopped my necessity, really big necessity to hit my head to the desk, not only I have been dragged and put in a bad position, it was by a girl that barely have half my age, please just let the earth open and swallow me.

The sound of desks put me out of my shame and self-recrimination, the teacher sat in her desk and everybody turn to the door. –Let's go to the bathroom first- Say the girl, but of course I wouldn't go with her, I have been laughed enough thank you very much. I stand and turn to tell her that I would stay to speak to the teacher, you know adults talk. But when I looked her to the eyes she was my height if I was really perfectionist maybe a little taller than me. What the…? My brain again have a crisis and shut down. It seems that she took that for a permission to grab me and drag me around.

How much it took us to arrive to the bathroom in not sure, I was in autopilot but the first thing I saw was the mirrors all in a neat line by the wall, I slowly got closer and in almost a jump put myself in front of the first in the line.

But I wasn't looking from the other side of the mirror, well I was, but no me of 23 years it was me in junior high school probable first year, small rounded face, and big checks, barely there button nose, almost Asiatic eyes, and pouty mouth. No that there was a big change almost all stay the same through the years except the cheeks. I like to think that in my adult years I looked less like a chipmunk, at least I hope so. My body was scrawny looking and cero assets were showing in the standard uniform that I have seen the other kids wear. Well that was expected I didn't get a growth spurt until I was 15.

I stopped that train of thought to reprimand myself, nothing in this situation was expected. How the hell I was looking to some twilight zone version of me. I grabbed my head to get a grip of something real capturing some of my hair and it looked really fluffy I have spent really long time taking care of it to get to a nice look and now this and is also really more long that my comfort zone.

I hear a door opening and by instinct I run to get in one cubicle of the loo. I didn't fancy to get in the grasp of that girl again, I was getting worried I have many things more important to think that my hair but I get lost in my thought so easy… Then I felt a strong pinch in my head I panicked maybe I'm having an aneurism, but I realized that it was me pulling my hair, which mean that I was mad o probably near a panic attack, I haven't have one but I think that's how it feels.

Breath in, Breath out, I began to speak -Think Clara Think. I was enclosed, even if voluntary in a small room with my mind doing strange things and my hair in a fist, ok first let go of the hair, I watched fall to my side slowly and quickly catch it again before it touch my sweater. –Eureka!- I shout out, my hair has the copper highlights that I finally get to do this summer before my next semester in the university.

This was a dream! That's why the first thing that I remember is walking in the aisle, and my incapacity to stick to important thought, well any thoughts and true to be told this is not one of my weirdest dreams. But why I keep feeling this strange sensation…

-Claire lest go, why are you screaming?- said a preoccupied voice near the door.

-I'm fine you go first I… haven't finish yet- Embarrassing solution but I didn't want to spend the rest of my dream pulled by her to stupid classes, tomorrow I would have enough of that.

It was my dream and I was ready to enjoy it.

* * *

Hope you liked

Coments to improve are welcome

Eol.


	2. Chapter 2

The Danger of Dreaming with HP

This story is set in the 4th book goblet of Fire

 ** _AU_**

 _ **Characters: Canon except Claire (not a Mary Sue, probably most like a self-insert except I'm not her)**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Somebody dream is another one nightmare. The perfect stage for a fan dream. But soon she will realize that she is not the one dreaming and that can be dangerous. AU OC Time travel/Gray Harry no pairings**

* * *

The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter

I walked out of the bathroom this was an old castle, there were stone walks, ceilings, floors, well you got the idea a stone castle. With tapestries and even metallic armors, I started to worry that this castle was also devoid of people or at least normal no black haired obnoxious people.

-Hello, are you lost? - I almost jumped out of my skin, just a moment before there wasn't people in the long aisle. I turn around and in an almost hidden corner was standing the girl that spoke to me, she had brown bushy hair a backpack and a lot of books, from behind her appeared two boys a tall redhead and a shorter black haired boy, -You are the new second year girl, isn't it? – The black haired one said behind rounded spectacles that barely let me see that he was green eyed.

-Yes I'm kind of lost- I answer looking from the girl to the other boys… and then my brain went to overdrive o my god, brunette, redhead, green eyes, medieval castle, points, you know who. I was in Hogwarts, my dream was of Hogwarts and even better of the golden trio I have dream of the school many times but with the golden trio almost never, and most probably the word that the girl told me was muggle no bugle…

I realized that when I was occupied thinking my eyes went to the floor. –Don't be shy- Dream Ron said –I get lost even now- my cheeks went red at least I wasn't cached staring at them, dream Ron scratched his head –well I'm sorry we cannot take you to the common room, but we have to send a homework before night and Hermione is going to help us to finish it in the library- said Dream Ron looking apologetic, I didn't know if it was for going to the library or for not being my guide

I was going to thank them, probably invent an excuse to go with them to the library but I was interrupted -I will take her- said dream Harry -I have already done my homework- -What! when mate? - Said Ron almost screaming –Doing the homework early is unnatural- Dream Hermione that until that moment was looking inquisitive to Harry turn rapidly to Ron –Unnatural? Just because you only think in quiddicht and food, you are just irresponsible!- And while speaking she turned back to the same aisle that they have come, but before leaving she turn around and send a smile to me –I'm sorry for my rudeness you are Claire White isn't?- –Yeahh...- I answered unsure

-It's a pleasure, my name is Hermione Granger, but you can call me just Hermione, welcome and see you around- she turn and left speaking of irresponsible redheads, dream Ron turn to follow and screamed to me –I´m Ron, nice to meet you, Hermione wait! You are misunderstanding my words- and then run to catch Hermione, dream Harry saw them go and made a small laugh.

-Do you want a small tour of the castle first?- He told me looking inquisitive to my eyes I blushed and accepted with the head, this really was a great dream!, he showed me the great hall with its starry sky, the owlery, the bridge, the clock tower, oh how I Love Cuaron! and many other places.

He spoke me of people and their story´s many things that I have never heard, we didn't get near the dungeons, but we passed near the third-floor door and he told me the fluffy tale and about Hagrid, it was almost curfew, I knew that because Harry told me when we arrived to the common room.

Just before we crossed the fat lady paint he took my hand and told me slowly -All the people we saw today are great and outside there are more wonderful people, they are worth the trouble- I turned around and give him a peck in the cheek in a spur of the moment (dreaming of that since I was 12). And I entered the room climbing the stairs and there in the middle of the room was my black-haired tormentor I followed her upstairs to the room that presumably was ours, she went to one of the unoccupied beds and I went to the last one, put a nightgown that was in the pillow and went to sleep saying mentally good bye to this fantastic place, thinking that dream Harry was incredible deep and kind. This was the best dream ever.

* * *

Strange Enough this one is going different that the Spanish version, maybe I'm older, maybe it has its own agenda…

Hope you liked

Eol


	3. Chapter 3

The Danger of Dreaming with HP

This story is set in the 4th book goblet of Fire

 ** _No Canon_**

 _ **Characters: Canon except Claire (not a Mary Sue, probably most like a self-insert except I'm not her)**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Somebody dream is another one nightmare. The perfect stage for a fan dream. But soon she will realize that she is not the one dreaming and that can be dangerous. AU OC Time travel/Gray Harry no pairings**

Author Notes: Obviously English is not my first language so I would appreciate your suggestions to improve

* * *

Dream Harry was an inconsiderate jerk and a declarated bully!

That was the only explanation possible, I thought siting in a desk an hour before curfew. My dream was officially horrible, a never-ending nightmare, that I was unable to scape.

How I ended in this mess? It was simple it begun almost two months before tonight...

Beep, beep beep… I hit with my eyes closed the alarm clock standing in my side table. I have just thought the best solution ever for the massive theoretical block on my graduation work, if this worked I could get that problem out of my mind this same week.

"Good morning, ready for another great and full of homework day?" A sing song voice asked. This was my little sister first year in high school and it was my duty to leave her in her school before I went to mine. I opened my eyes but closed them immediately. There was light in the room! sun light! That was never a good sign, my alarm clock was set to sound 5:00 am to give me chance of a bath, makeup, breakfast, drive my sister and arrive to my first class at 7:00am. Sunlight was not good at all.

"What time it is Lau?" I said siting quickly in the bed throwing the sheets to the floor, "Lau? It's Anne girl, really you are forgetful, its 8am and our first class its 9:30 if you want to catch breakfast you better hurry" Said a full of laugh voice, before she turned, and the curtains fell closed again I had a chance to see her face. I stood frozen in the blankets.

Anne was the dark-haired girl of Hogwarts! this was the four-posted bed of last night! I was still a sleep. But why? This definitely wasn't normal, I pinched my arm and felt a pang, but nothing around me changed. I did it again more strongly, my arm turned red and some broken vessels appeared. I let go a pain grunt, but I was still in the same bed, I also tried pulling my hair. When I was a child I had horrible recurrent nightmares; the kind that keep coming and in them I was aware that there were a dream, and one of this tactics has always worked to wake me up. Now I have a lot of auto inflicted bruises that prove my intents, but it was useless.

What have I done wrong? why I am unable to wake up? what could case that? I was thinking furiously trying to recall what was the last thing that I remembered doing being awake. It was hard, but I remembered saying good bye to my friends in the last class of college probably at 9pm. That night I was really tired I have stayed late the night before writing a report, and also that weekend I have barely sleep. It was one of my best friend's birthday party and Friday night we had a stargate marathon then Saturday night we went clubbing with old friends. That´s why I had to study the Sunday night.

I hate to admit that maybe I had crashed my car, I should have asked my parents to pick me up, but it was probably too late now. At least I wasn't dead, hopefully… probably in a coma.

At least my mind kept a coherent thought for this long, what to do now? Staying in bed wasn't an option I have seen how real this dream was, my arms were proof enough. I guess the most sensible option was to go with the flow, I might look like a child but I'm a grown up modern woman I won't cry under my sheets, it was enough mistake driving tired. And, how hard could it be?

Yeah, I know I jinx it.

* * *

Hope you liked

Eol


	4. Chapter 4

The Danger of Dreaming with HP

This story is set in the 4th book goblet of Fire

 _ **AU**_

 ** _Characters: Canon except Claire (not a Mary Sue, probably most like a self-insert except I'm not her)_**

 ** _Summary:_** **Somebody dream is another one nightmare. The perfect stage for a fan dream. But soon she will realize that she is not the one dreaming and that can be dangerous.** **AU OC Time travel/Gray Harry no pairings**

Author Notes: Obviously English is not my first language so I would appreciate your suggestions to improve

* * *

I hate to admit that maybe I had crashed my car, I should have asked my parents to pick me up, but it was probably too late now. At least I wasn't dead, hopefully… probably in a coma.

At least my mind kept a coherent thought for this long, what to do now? Staying in bed wasn't an option I have seen how real this dream was, my arms were proof enough. I guess the most sensible option was to go with the flow, I might look like a child but I'm a grown up modern woman I won't cry under my sheets, it was enough mistake driving tired. And, how hard could it be?

Yeah, I know I jinx it.

* * *

It took me two hours to deduce what cleaning things were my own and how to use the different installations a really Sherlock Holmes worthy challenge. I found my back pack with the schedule and I realized that potions were due in third class if I run I could made it. In the common room, I found a table with water and snacks and I grabbed a bunch before going out.

The class was a tragedy in itself. My cauldron exploded, I really tried to follow the instruction and to be as inconspicuous as you can get, but it was all for naught my partner turn to be a muggle born also, and that put in one cauldron two completely clueless partners. We couldn't distinguish one ingredient from the other and to make the things worst the poor kid was terrified of the professor. So he´s motto was thrown first, think latter.

Obviously, Snape scream to us, and I got my first detention for supreme idiocy I hope that that doesn't go to my file.

Because of the mess we made the class was released early, the kids have the nerve of thanking me. I didn't know how to feel, mad, sad, defeated. My sweater was charred in one of the sleeves, my hair was a nest of some angry animal and I smelled foul. So, I decided to skip the rest and go for a fresh uniform. I just hope my dream-self brought enough uniforms.

Turning a corner, I found tree tall boys, I was occupied finding my way, so I give them a wide berth. "A walking proof that griffindorks are dolts" said a mocking voice that I ignored while walking. How juvenile was that?

But then a hand grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the nearest wall "Also no modals" say the same voice of a blond boy near the one who was holding me. Maybe if I were an twelve year old they would be menacing with their taller stature and bulky bodies. But I was 23 and they were only wannabe bullies, that doesn't mean they weren't dangerous I was small and defenseless, I turned my eyes to access the talking bully.

He had an almost girlish face, blond pale hair with grey eyes "Malfoy" I said in surprise recognizing him without thinking. "My name precedes me" he said gloating, I stopped just in time from rolling my eyes. "you really look awed" he stepped closer, but a shout interrupted him "Leave her alone!"

Harry was running to us, Malfoy turned probably to gloat but Harry pulled his wand "expeliarimus" the spell hit Malfoy and the kid holding me, crashing to the wall, they were awake but the impact was big. I turned and fall to my knees to try to help them. Why harry attacked them without provocation?

"You are ok?" I said worriedly to Malfoy but he pushed my hand away, "don't be rude, I just was trying to help" I tried to make him understand but before Malfoy could say anything else I was yanked away by Harry "I was saving you and you ask him if he is ok? Are you mad?" He screamed to my face.

Malfoy was in his feet immediately "You are mad Potter; my father will know of this" "Go and cry to your daddy it's obvious that´s the only thing you can do" said Harry with venom in his voice they pointed their wands to each other. l was in the middle of the exchange because Harry still had his strong grip in my shoulder. "Stop now, you are both mad! I screamed at the top of my lungs"

* * *

thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

The Danger of Dreaming with HP

This story is set in the 4th book goblet of Fire

 _ **AU**_

 ** _Characters: Canon except Claire (not a Mary Sue, probably most like a self-insert except I'm not her)_**

 ** _Summary:_** **Somebody dream is another one nightmare. The perfect stage for a fan dream. But soon she will realize that she is not the one dreaming and that can be dangerous. AU OC Time travel/Gray Harry no pairings**

Author Notes: Obviously English is not my first language so I would appreciate your suggestions to improve

* * *

"You are ok?" I said worriedly to Malfoy but he pushed my hand away, "don't be rude, I just was trying to help" I tried to make him understand but before Malfoy could say anything else I was yanked away by Harry "I was saving you and you ask him if he is ok? Are you mad?" He screamed to my face.

Malfoy was in his feet immediately "You are mad Potter; my father will know of this" "Go and cry to your daddy it's obvious that´s the only thing you can do" said Harry with venom in his voice they pointed their wands to each other. l was in the middle of the exchange because Harry still had his strong grip in my shoulder. "Stop now, you are both mad! I screamed at the top of my lungs"

* * *

"I'm not going to dispute that" came a booming voice behind us. it was Mad eye Moody that have arrived and was pointing his wand to us "He started" screamed at the same time Draco and Harry, I just rolled my eyes. "Potter why are you attacking my students? And Miss White you really can´t stay away from trouble, it wasn't enough excitement blowing your cauldron and half the class with it?"

Snape was gliding to us and stood next to Moody I looked in shame to the floor I was innocent of all this! "You blow your cauldron?" Said Harry and Malfoy in unison, they sent each other a nasty glare. "Are you twins or what?" I spat and immediately put my hands in my mouth, why my mouth was faster than my brain?

"Enough nonsense, 20 points from Griffindor for fighting in the halls and Potter, White a week of detention" Said Snape with a sneer "But Malfoy and his minions were harassing Claire" shouted Harry with hate "Ten more points for disrespect" he turned his mouth to a barely smile, well he was great being evil "Well also twenty points from slithering, because obviously you need two to fight" McGonnagal intervened arriving to the place. "Mr. Potter, Miss White come to my office to discuss your detentions" Snape made a face but keep quiet, maybe because Malfoy was free of detentions.

We were walking slowly behind McGonnagal, my arms really hurt and both shoulders were bruised one by Crabble or Goyle and the other by Harry, that was sending me a nasty glare "Why you attacked him?" I asked him in a whisper "He was hurting you, or do you like to be hit by Goyle?" he said looking me like I was crazy. I wasn't safe when harry came to my rescue, but Malfoy didn't have his wand in his hand "He was wandless when you attacked" I told him explaining "And what were you expecting? that I wait him to make the reverence? you are mad! this is a war!" he said hotly but still in a whisper, I jumped a little "Harry we are not in war" He opened his eyes, but before anything else we arrived to McGonnagal office.

"Really I can't believe it. Is the second day of school. Don't you think is a little bit early to be in trouble?" She said sternly "Miss White your sponsor asked for you to be put in re colocation exams, he thinks that because you're homeschooled it will be a waste of time putting you with your age peers in second year. but I'm not sure it's a wise idea" I saw Harry flinch in the chair to my left. "You weren't in you first two classes today, you have showed barely the basic knowledge, and there is the cauldron blow" I could feel Harrys glare even looking to the floor, I would be put in first year? Maybe that wasn't too bad.

Harry spoke earnestly "professor it's hard to be in a new place, you know I just adapted last year and starting in a different scholar system is difficult. Maybe you should give her the first bimester to adapt and then she might gradually be examined, this way she will be in the correct placement and his sponsor would be happy. It will be fair, isn't?"

McGonnagal lift her eyebrow "Professor Dumbledore want you to take the re colocation exams, but your idea Mr. Potter has merit" At the end she agreed with him, I didn't have anything to say. Then she proceeded to explain why we shouldn't begin or continue fights. I was falling sleep, this dream was simply too long, in the middle of her speech Harry looking indecisive spoke again "Professor, I have an Idea. We have a week of detention, and if you agree I could help her with adapting and regularization in the library, this way is easy the supervision" McGonnagal looked impressed, I wasn't sure of his good intentions. But she approved again, and they plan how I was going to be in regularization with Harry organizing the schedule. I thought that maybe with his help I could avoid killing myself in potions, so I stayed quiet.

That is how the hell begun…

* * *

I don't know if I should put shorter chapters or longer ones.

The last one and this in my opinion worked better together, but in length there were twice the size of the last chapters. Sometimes they are smaller.

Any suggestion?

Hope you liked

Eol


End file.
